Kala Air Mengguyur Bumi
by revabhipraya
Summary: Aku melihat kalian setiap air mengguyur bumi. #AmeNoHi / untuk keumcchi


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Indonesia!AU, inkonsistensi penokohan, bahasa tidak baku, _plot rush_ , typo(s).

 **Summary:** Aku melihat kalian setiap air mengguyur bumi.

 **Kala Air Mengguyur Bumi** oleh reycchi  
 _untuk keumcchi dan entri Ame no Hi_

* * *

.

.

.

Namaku Hatsune Miku, umurku tujuh tahun.

Aku melihatnya pertama kali saat sedang pergi ke warung untuk membeli garam.

Saat itu langit mendung dan air turun dengan deras dari awan yang lebih mirip gumpalan asap knalpot daripada harumanis. Untungnya petir tidak menyambar-nyambar sehingga aku masih berani keluar rumah meski dengan satu set pakaian lengkap; ponco, sepatu bot, dan payung super lebar yang sanggup melindungi tiga orang seukuranku dari guyuran air langit itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju warung yang terpaut lima belas rumah dari rumahku itu, aku terus menatap sekeliling. Tidak kulihat satu pun orang sedang berjalan dengan penangkal basah lengkap sepertiku. Yah, ada sih, beberapa motor yang pengemudinya mengenakan ponco super lebar atau beberapa mobil melintas, tetapi tidak ada pejalan kaki sepertiku.

Sebuah pemikiran aneh melintas di dalam benakku, memangnya tidak ada yang perlu membeli garam juga, ya?

Baiklah, abaikan pemikiranku tadi. Aku hanya iseng saja, kok. Kalau sedang sendirian dalam perjalanan seperti ini, otakku memang sering memikirkan semua kemungkinan, baik itu positif maupun negatif, yang bisa saja terjadi selama perjalanan. Otakku memang seringkali kelewatan bekerja berat akibat terlalu banyak berpikir. Begitulah.

Sudah tujuh rumah kulalui. Ah, masih ada delapan rumah yang harus aku lewati sebelum mencapai warung itu. Semoga saja warung itu tidak tutup. Tidak lucu bukan dengan keadaan basah kuyup seperti ini yang bisa aku sampaikan kepada ibu di rumah adalah "Bu, warungnya tutup"? Selain tidak lucu, aku juga akan menyesali keputusanku tidak menunggu langit sedikit lebih cerah tadi. Yah, habis bagaimana? Saat tadi juga aku sedang tidak punya kegiatan untuk kulakukan, jadi lebih baik pergi keluar rumah sambil menikmati suasana siang daripada sibuk tidur-tiduran di dalam kamar. Lagi pula, aku suka bermain air, kok. Memang perlu peralatan lengkap seperti saat ini, tetapi tidak masalah untukku.

Oke, aku mulai banyak berpikir lagi.

Aku melewati rumah kesembilan dan menemukan sebuah lapangan bola tepat di sampingnya. Ah iya, memang ada sebuah lapangan bola di kompleks perumahanku. Bukan lapangan besar seperti yang biasa digunakan pemain profesional kok, hanya lapangan kecil yang lebih cocok disebut lapangan futsal ketimbang lapangan bola.

"Ambil, To!"

"Jagain dia, Po!"

"Et, et, awas, To!"

Aku spontan menoleh, mendapati bahwa lapangan bola itu tidak kosong meski kini langit sedang mengguyur airnya dengan super deras. Di sana, di lapangan itu, aku melihat empat sosok anak laki-laki sedang bermain bola. Keempat anak itu, dideskripsikan melalui warna rambutnya, adalah si hijau, si kuning, si biru, dan si ungu.

Dahiku spontan mengernyit melihat bola yang masih saja berguling meski rumput sudah tergenang total seperti itu. Memangnya mereka tidak merasa kesusahan, begitu? Aku saja sudah merasa cukup kesulitan berjalan dengan sepatu bot—padahal sepatu bot kan dirancang khusus untuk berjalan melalui tanah basah!

"GOL!"

"Mantap, To!"

"Tos sini, Gum!"

Si biru dan si hijau menyatukan telapak tangan mereka.

"Len, maafin aku, ya."

"Gak apa-apa, kok! Namanya juga main, pasti ada kalah ada menang, Po."

Aku mengalihkan pandang, memutuskan untuk lanjut berjalan agar bisa cepat-cepat pulang. Alasannya, selain karena guyuran air semakin deras, aku juga malas jika harus ditanyai ibu mengapa aku pergi kelewat lama hanya untuk sebungkus garam.

Selesai membeli garam—untung saja tokonya tidak tutup—aku kembali menyusuri jalan yang sama menuju rumahku. Tentu saja aku menyempatkan diri untuk melihat lapangan bola itu dulu sebelum meneruskan perjalanan, tetapi tempat itu sudah kosong.

Yah, mereka pasti sudah dimarahi orang tua mereka dan seketika diperintahkan untuk pulang dan membersihkan badan.

Iya, pasti begitu. Apalagi tadi pakaian mereka yang sepertinya berwarna asal putih sudah berisi bercak-bercak cokelat yang pasti diciptakan genangan. Pokoknya, sudah sangat kumal.

Apalagi si biru.

Aku menghela napas, lalu mempercepat jalanku menuju rumah.

.

Namaku Hatsune Miku, umurku delapan tahun.

Sebenarnya kemarin aku sudah "bersepeda" ke dalam daftar kegiatanku sore ini. Sudah lama aku tidak bersepeda, mungkin sekitar dua atau tiga tahun. Meski begitu, bukan berarti aku melupakan cara mengendarai benda beroda dua dengan dinamo itu. Setidaknya aku masih tahu bagaimana cara mengayuh pedal yang baik dan benar, juga tahu dimana harus duduk.

Itulah yang membuatku kini ada di garasi depan rumah, memegang stang kanan dan kiri sepeda putihku dengan kedua tangan, tetapi mengurungkan niat untuk mengeluarkannya dari garasi.

Masalahnya, rinai mulai menerpa bumi di luar sana.

Aku tahu, jika aku memaksakan diri untuk bersepeda saat ini juga, rinai ini semakin lama akan semakin deras dan tidak lagi menjadi rinai. Bisa-bisa aku pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup dan besoknya terkena flu. Jangan sampai, deh.

"Kamu mau sepedahan juga?"

Aku mengerjap kaget. Rupanya kini seorang anak laki-laki dengan sepeda tengah berhenti di depan rumahku sambil menatapku heran. Orang itu segera kukenali sebagai si biru yang kutemui di lapangan sekitar lima atau enam bulan yang lalu. Rupanya kami bertetangga? Sejak kapan?

"Iya," jawabku setelah merenung sejenak. "Tapi gerimis."

"Ah, gerimis gini doang!" balasnya santai. "Aku juga mau sepedahan, kok! Keliling bareng, yuk!"

Aku punya sejuta alasan yang bisa kulontarkan untuk menolak ajakan bermain bersama anak ini, sebenarnya. Akan tetapi, beberapa di antaranya adalah satu, aku belum mengenalnya sama sekali. Dua, dia anak laki-laki, dan aku tidak pernah benar-benar dekat dan bermain dengan anak laki-laki. Tiga, rintik air ini semakin deras. Kemungkinan besar malah sebentar lagi air akan tumpah layaknya dituang dari gayung ke dalam baskom.

"Nggak," tolakku halus. "Aku nggak mau basah-basahan. Nanti bisa pilek."

Memang benar. Aku mudah sekali terserang demam, flu, pilek, dan sejenisnya hanya karena terkena sedikit air saat dingin. Tubuhku memang tidak begitu tahan dingin.

"Kamu itu gampang pilek pas basah-basahan karena nggak biasa aja!" balas anak laki-laki berambut biru itu. Masih tidak mau kalah dia rupanya. "Kalo udah biasa, aku jamin kamu bakal kayak aku, kebal sakit!"

Jujur, aku mulai tergiur akan ajakannya. "Tapi nanti kalo aku sakit, ibuku bakal marah-marah."

"Ah, nanti aku yang bilang ke ibumu kalo kamu pergi gara-gara diajak aku."

Kenapa anak laki-laki ini begitu keras kepala, sih? Tadi aku sudah menolaknya, bukan?

"Ayo, sebelum makin deras!"

Entah apa yang berhasil merasukiku kala itu—aku yakin aku pasti dirasuki, sebab aku yang asli selalu berpikir rasional—tetapi akhirnya aku mendorong sepedaku keluar dari garasi. Ah, gerimis semakin deras, tetapi aku masa bodoh dengan itu gara-gara kalimat si anak laki-laki yang membuatku ingin menantangnya. "Mau kemana?" tanyaku sambil mendudukkan badanku di atas sepeda.

"Keliling aja!" balasnya girang. Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang sejak tadi setia menggenggam stang. "Omong-omong, aku Kaito."

Aku membalas uluran tangannya. "Miku."

"Jadi, Miku." Kaito kembali menggenggam stang sepedanya. "Kamu yang pimpin jalannya."

Bukannya segera mengayuh sepeda, aku malah menatap langit. Masalahnya, aku merasakan titik-titik air yang menghantam kepalaku semakin banyak. "Tapi ... itu—"

"Hei, lupain aja!" potongnya santai. "Kalo gitu, kamu ikutin aku, ya?"

Entah mengapa aku merasa dirinya benar, padahal aku juga tahu bahwa mengikutinya adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Kami berkeliling kompleks selama kurang lebih setengah jam, ditemani guyuran air yang membasahi seluruh tubuh kami sampai ke dalam-dalam. Setibanya di rumah, aku dimarahi ibu dan sesuai perkataan Kaito tadi, dia membelaku habis-habisan dan mengakui kejadian ini adalah seratus persen salahnya. Ibuku berhenti marah, lalu menyuruh Kaito untuk membersihkan badannya di rumah kami.

Besoknya, aku kena flu.

Meski begitu, aku senang.

.

Namaku Hatsune Miku, umurku sembilan tahun.

Tidak terasa, aku dan Kaito kini sering sekali melakukan sesuatu bersama. Kami berteman baik sekarang, benar-benar baik sampai aku lebih memilih bermain di luar rumah daripada bersantai di dalam rumah. Ibuku tidak protes mengenai perubahan drastis putrinya ini karena meski beliau tidak berkata apa-apa, aku yakin sebenarnya dia senang dengan perubahanku. Sejak dulu, aku memang kelewat pendiam sampai orang-orang khawatir aku akan gagal menjadi makhluk sosial.

Tidak hanya dengan Kaito, aku juga berteman baik dengan ketiga temannya yang aku lihat dua tahun silam sedang bermain bola bersama taburan air dari langit. Rupanya, ketiga orang itu juga adalah tetanggaku. Yang pertama, si rambut kuning, namanya Len. Dia tinggal di sisi kanan rumah Kaito yang rumahnya berseberangan denganku. Yang kedua, si rambut ungu, namanya Gakupo. Dia tinggal di seberang lapangan bola tempat kami biasa bermain. Rupanya yang waktu itu berambut hijau hanyalah saudara sepupu Len yang datang ke sini untuk mengisi liburan semester.

Seketika aku menemukan kenyamanan saat bermain bersama mereka. Oke, mungkin aku sama sekali tidak berminat mencoba _remote control_ , robot-robotan, layang-layang, ataupun gundu, tetapi mereka selalu menganggapku ada. Saat mereka memang sedang ingin memainkan permainan-permainan yang tadi kusebutkan, mereka akan menjadikanku wasitnya. Aku yang mengawasi kecurangan yang mereka lakukan—dan biasanya yang curang itu Gumiya—dan memberikan hukuman kecil-kecilan kepada si pelanggar aturan.

Untungnya, aku berminat mencoba sepak bola. Jadi, selama satu tahun terakhir ini mereka sibuk mengajariku bagaimana cara menggiring bola yang baik dan benar, cara menendang jarak jauh dan dekat, trik memasukkan bola ke dalam gawang saat penalti, dan masih banyak lagi. Bahkan dengan percaya dirinya dapat kukatakan bahwa kemampuanku kini tidak kalah dari mereka.

Tahun ini entah mengapa adalah tahun-tahun terbaik dalam hidupku selama sembilan tahun ini. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku punya teman sejati yang dapat kuajak bermain bersama. Sungguh, selama ini teman-temanku di sekolah tidak ada yang benar-benar menyukaiku. Entah karena aku terlalu pendiam atau hanya tidak cocok dengan mereka, aku tidak mengerti.

Inilah pertama kalinya seseorang menerimaku _apa adanya_.

"Miku, Miku."

Aku mengerjap kaget. "Eh? Iya?"

"Itu tadi yang mobilnya duluan nyampe finis siapa?" tanya Kaito sambil menghampiriku. Air yang mengguyur tubuh kami serta bumi dengan deras sejak tadi memang membuat suaranya agak tidak kedengaran. Mungkin dia mengira tadi aku tidak mendengarnya—padahal aku memang sedang melamun. "Gakupo atau Len?"

"Aku, dong!" sahut Len sambil menepuk dadanya bangga. Air dari langit yang deras ini membuat poninya menutupi mata. Kelihatan lucu sekali. "Tadi emang jaraknya tipis banget, tapi aku yang duluan!"

"Nggak, aku duluan!" protes Gakupo dengan raut wajah kesal. "Emang tipis, tapi jelas tadi ban mobilku duluan nyampe finis!"

"Aku gak liat soalnya fokus ke mobilku sendiri," sahut Kaito bermaksud menjelaskan kepadaku sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Jadi tadi siapa yang duluan?"

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab dengan suara pelan, "Tadi Len yang duluan. Aku lihat banget jaraknya memang tipis, tapi dari samping kelihatan kok, perbedaannya lumayan lebar."

Len tersenyum puas. Ia lalu menatap Gakupo sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Tuh kan! Udah kubilang, aku yang menang!"

Gakupo mendengus sebal, tetapi tidak membantah ucapan Len.

Satu lagi yang membuatku senang berteman mereka.

Mereka _percaya_ kepadaku.

Dan hari itu, meski pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup, aku tidak dimarahi ibu lagi. Besoknya pun aku tidak menderita flu lagi.

Aku mulai terbiasa.

.

Namaku Hatsune Miku, umurku tiga belas tahun.

Kini aku berdiri di hadapan keempat sahabatku yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki—sebenarnya sih, aku tidak punya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan—sambil menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Lagi-lagi kami berdiri di tengah guyuran air dari atas sana, seolah bermain air hingga basah kuyup total sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami. Ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan kepada mereka, dan tanpa kusadari, tahu-tahu perkataan itu sudah keluar dari mulutku tanpa sempat kusaring.

"Teman-teman, akhir minggu ini aku akan pindah."

Satu kalimat itu ternyata cukup membuat semuanya terkesiap tidak percaya—meski samar, aku mendengarnya di sela bunyi tetesan air yang menerpa tanah. Ah, aku tidak butuh mereka untuk tidak percaya. Aku sendiri tidak percaya kok dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan, meski itu sepenuhnya nyata.

"Apa, Mik?" Kaito lah yang berani bersuara pada saat-saat seperti itu. Memang dialah yang paling bisa mengendalikan situasi dalam keadaan apapun. "Pindah?"

Sepertinya dia tidak bisa mengendalikan situasi yang ini.

"Kamu ... nggak serius kan, Mik?" tanya Gakupo pelan dengan wajah tidak percaya. "Kamu nggak benar-benar mau pindah?"

Aku tidak menyahut.

"Pindah sekolah, Mik?" sambung Len, masih berusaha mengeluarkan leluconnya yang sama sekali tidak lucu pada saat seperti ini. "Ke sekolah kita-kita, gitu?"

Masih, aku bungkam.

"Mik ... kenapa kamu baru bilang?" Suara itu adalah Kaito lagi.

Aku menghela napas pelan sambil membiarkan tubuhku lebih basah daripada basah kuyup. Jujur, aku tidak berani menjawab pertanyaan mereka semua meski aku tahu jawabannya. Aku ingin menjawab, ingin memberi penjelasan, tetapi aku tidak sanggup menyakiti hati mereka.

Tidak saat ini.

"Nggak apa-apa, Mik," ucap Gakupo tiba-tiba, mencegah keheningan mencekam yang sangat menekanku. "Maksudku ... nggak apa-apa kalo kamu gak mau bilang."

Masalahnya, aku _harus_ mengatakannya.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Nggak apa-apa, Po, aku tetap harus bilang sama kalian walau nggak sekarang."

"Mik ... masa kamu tega ninggalin aku buat di- _bully_ sama duo titan ini lagi?" tanya Len sambil meringis pelan.

Aku berusaha menahan tawa mendengar julukan Len untuk Kaito dan Gakupo. Memang dibandingkan kedua anak lelaki yang lain, Len lah yang memiliki tubuh paling pendek—dia sering minder karena hal ini.

"Kita yang titan, atau kamu yang kurcaci?" sembur Gakupo, kesal dengan julukan yang menyakitkan buatnya.

Oke, kini aku tertawa pelan. Aku memang hampir menangis tadi—bahkan bisa saja kukeluarkan seluruh air mata itu sekarang lantaran air dari langit juga sudah kelihatan seperti air mata pada wajahku sendiri—tapi aku berusaha menahannya. Ini bukan saatnya untuk memasang tampang memelas. Lagi pula, kepindahanku masih beberapa hari lagi.

Astaga ... beberapa hari yang kusebut "masih" itu rupanya sebentar lagi.

"Kaito, Len, Gakupo," panggilku sambil menatap wajah mereka satu demi satu. Baiklah, kini air mata mengalir menuruni pipiku. "Makasih udah jadi temanku."

Setelah itu kami tidak bersuara lagi. Ketiga anak laki-laki itu langsung memelukku dengan segenap kekuatan mereka yang omong-omong, sangat besar sampai rasanya aku terjepit di antara mereka. Sakit memang, tetapi biarlah. Mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi sampai ajal nanti. Mungkin.

Kami pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Besoknya, kami semua kena flu.

Flu akibat patah hati, mungkin? Kami semua kebal terhadap guyuran air sederas apapun.

.

Namaku Hatsune Miku, umurku tujuh belas tahun.

Ayah baru saja membelikan ponsel pertamaku hari itu dengan syarat aku harus lulus SMA dengan nilai yang baik. Itu bukan syarat yang benar-benar sulit karena kalian tahu? Aku sudah belajar mati-matian semester ini dan aku akan pastikan bahwa aku tidak akan mengecewakan kedua orang tuaku.

Aku mengaktifkan ponsel itu lalu mulai mengunduh aplikasi media sosial yang tengah digandrungi remaja sebayaku. Baiklah, aku memang tidak punya banyak teman untuk diajak berbagi foto _selfie_ atau semacamnya, tetapi setidaknya kini tugas kelompok dan rapat dadakan bukan lagi sesuatu yang mustahil bagiku.

Tidak lama setelah aku selesai melakukan registrasi akun pada salah satu media sosial, tiba-tiba saja aku mendapat kiriman pesan dari akun lain yang tidak kukenali.

Bukan hanya satu pesan, melainkan tiga buah pesan yang isinya berbeda-beda.

 _Apa ini? Masa sih mereka—_

Aku mulai membuka pesan yang masuk itu satu per satu lalu membaca isinya.

 _Selamat bergabung dengan LAYN! Kirim pesan? Gratis! Telepon? Gratis juga! Segalanya gratis kecuali pulsa!_

 _Sering kebingungan mengekspresikan sesuatu dalam bentuk kata-kata? Yuk, kirim stiker! Baru, loh!_

 _Mencari teman satu sekolah kini serba mudah dengan LAYN REUNI! Ayo, cari teman lamamu sekarang! Siapa tahu jodoh?_

Dan di sana rasanya aku ingin berkata kasar.

Tidak juga sih, aku juga sadar bahwa aku bodoh karena _terlalu_ banyak berharap. Mana mungkin kan, ketiga orang itu tiba-tiba mengontakku dan mengatakan bahwa mereka kini ada di kota yang sama denganku? Itu amat sangat tidak mungkin.

Kini, aku duduk di samping jendela sambil mengutak-atik ponsel baruku. Kebetulan di luar langit sedang menangis, entah menangis karena dia hanya ingin atau karena mengejekku yang kini tidak lagi bermain air di luar. Yah, sejak aku pindah dari kota tempat tinggal lamaku dulu, aku memang hampir tidak pernah lagi membuat diri basah kuyup di bawah guyuran air tumpahan langit. Tidak ada Kaito, Len, dan Gakupo berarti tidak ada lagi basah kuyup yang menyenangkan. Yang ada hanya basah kuyup penyebab flu.

Ah, betapa aku rindu kepada tiga orang itu.

Aku rindu Kaito yang memperkenalkanku kepada keindahan guyuran air langit. Aku rindu kepada Gakupo yang kerap melantunkan segala macam petuah sok dewasa yang ia miliki. Aku rindu kepada Len yang selalu tampil manis karena selain wajahnya yang _shota_ , ia juga adalah yang paling muda di antara kami.

Oh, astaga. Tanpa sempat kusadari, dan kuhapus, setetes air mata mengalir di pipiku.

Bolehkah aku sedikit egois dengan berharap bahwa suatu hari nanti kami akan berkumpul kembali lagi di bawah guyuran air langit?

Tiba-tiba notifikasi ponselku berbunyi lagi. Apa lagi ini? Awas saja kalau promosi akun lain.

 _Kaito invited you to '#GengKuyup' group._

OH!

Cepat-cepat kutekan _accept_ pada layar ponselku yang segera menampilkan sebuah ruang obrolan kosong dengan tulisan " _Miku has joined the group_ " di bagian atasnya. Belum sempat aku selesai mengetik ...

 _SELAMAT DATANG, MIKU!_

 _SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI, MIKU!_

 _MIKU! AKU RINDU!_

Dan aku tidak kuasa menahan tangis.

.

Namaku Hatsune Miku, umurku delapan belas tahun.

Sesuai janjiku kepada ayah saat beliau membelikanku ponsel pertamaku, aku berhasil lulus SMA dengan nilai gemilang. Sepertinya obrolan ringan yang kulakukan setiap hari dengan ketiga anggota Geng Kuyup lainnya berhasil menuai senyum pada wajahku. Otomatis, jika aku sudah bahagia, aku juga dapat dengan mudahnya fokus belajar. Ah, omong-omong, nama geng kami tidak keren, ya? Biarlah.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku masuk kuliah semester ketiga, dan pagi ini air mengguyur bumi.

Tidak masalah karena sejak mulai kuliah, ayah mengizinkanku membawa mobil sendiri. Mau air sederas apapun menerpa mobilku, selama aku berada di dalamnya, aku tidak akan basah kuyup. Tidak akan kuyup seperti nama gengku. Haha, jayus.

Maka setelah menyalakan mesin mobilku, berangkatlah aku ke kampus. Perjalanan dari rumahku ke kampus memakan waktu sekitar empat puluh menit dengan kecepatan standar—pada dasarnya aku memang tidak hobi kebut-kebutan di jalan—tetapi lima puluh menit dengan kecepatan standar _bonus_ satu tempat tujuan sebelum ke kampus.

Aku membelokkan mobil ke sebuah gang agak sempit sekitar lima kilometer dari gerbang utama kampus, lalu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah kecil bertingkat satu dengan dominasi cat warna kuning muda.

 _Kost Perjaka Tampan._

Begitulah tulisan yang dipampang besar-besar di depannya. Aku tergelak pelan di dalam mobil, menyadari bahwa tulisan gila itu adalah nama kost tempat ketiga sobatku tinggal.

Yap, kalian tidak salah baca. Ketiga sahabatku itu, Kaito, Gakupo, dan Len, kini tinggal di sebuah kost yang sama dan bersekolah di universitas yang sama denganku.

Cerita mengenai kepindahan mereka ... cukup panjang. Sebaiknya tidak usah kuceritakan jika kalian memang ingin fokus kepada hubungan kami, bukan kepada masa lalu mereka.

Aku melirik ke pintu depan rumah itu dan menemukan sosok Len yang sedang memakai sepatu di sana. Bergegas kubuka jendela sisi kiri lalu berteriak, "Len!"

Untungnya, Len mendengar suaraku. "Eh? Miku? Sudah datang?"

Aku tergelak pelan. "Kelihatannya?"

Len bergegas bangkit dari duduknya. Dia berbalik menghadap pintu rumah tersebut lalu berseru, "PO! TO! DIPER- _QUICK_! DIPER- _QUICK_!"

Oke, bahasa mana lagi itu?

Akan tetapi, sepertinya bahasa ajaib itu manjur untuk Kaito dan Gakupo. Sepuluh detik setelah Len berteriak, kedua orang itu langsung muncul sambil menyandang ransel mereka dengan posisi yang sama sekali tidak benar. Kaito menggendongnya di kepala sedangkan Gakupo hanya mengangkat sebelah bagiannya. Len, juga aku, hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah aneh kedua orang itu.

"Hei, cepat!" tegurku dari dalam mobil. Di luar sana, air masih mengguyur bumi sehingga mau tidak mau, aku harus menutup sedikit jendela mobilku. Kalau airnya merembes ke dalam, lebih repot nantinya.

Kaito, Gakupo, serta Len—dengan ransel di atas kepala demi menghindari terjangan air dari atas sana—segera berlari-lari menghampiri mobilku. Setelah berdebat sebentar, akhirnya diputuskanlah bahwa Len yang akan duduk di sampingku. Alasannya, tentu saja, karena wajah _shota_ -nya membuat Len terlihat seperti adikku, bukan seperti pacar berwajah sangar kurang ajar yang tega-teganya membiarkan seorang gadis menyetir mobil.

"Seperti diskusi kita kemarin," Aku melirik kaca spion tengah dan menemukan pantulan wajah Kaito dan Gakupo di sana, "gedung kuliah Kaito, Len, Gakupo, baru gedung kuliahku. Nanti sore aku pulang jam empat, kalau kalian?"

"Jam dua belas aku sudah selesai kuliah, tapi aku akan menunggu," sahut Kaito sambil merapikan rambutnya yang setengah basah.

"Aku juga jam empat!" sambar Len sambil mengangkat tangannya penuh semangat.

"Jam tiga, Mik," jawab Gakupo santai.

"Kalau begitu, aku jemput Gakupo, Len, baru Kaito, ya?" Mereka segera menyetujui omonganku dengan anggukan. "Omong-omong, kalian juga harus belajar menyetir. Masa kalian tega sih, membiarkanku mengantar kalian terus?"

"Tenang, Mik, aku sudah punya SIM," balas Kaito sambil menepuk pundakku dari belakang. "Besok giliranku yang menyetir ke kampus, deh."

"Kalau begitu, aku besoknya," sambar Gakupo sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran mobil.

"Aku ..." Len meringis pelan. "Minta diajari, ya?"

Kami semua tergelak.

"Langsung berangkat?" tanyaku kepada ketiga orang itu sambil memindahkan gigi mobil.

"Ayo!"

Dan begitulah, kini kami hidup bersama-sama lagi di bawah naungan air langit.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Ohsugdbdkw— akhirnya selesai jugaaa :") /nak

Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk mb Keum, teman sepermasoanku dalam berbagai hal, temen begadangku kalo aku lagi ngemasoin fanfik yang hari itu belum kelar, sekaligus satu-satunya orang yang sering _nyisa_ di grup bareng aku. Isi grupnya sih banyakan, biasanya lebih dari 20 orang malah, tapi pada akhirnya kita hampir selalu ngobrol berdua ya Pin, udah kayak japri disaksikan banyak orang :") /nak

Lalu ... fanfiksi ini juga aku dedikasikan untuk _challenge_ khusus Vocaloid-ku tercinta(?), Ame no Hi! Bagi yang kepo, silakan intip-intip _collection_ -nya di AO3 (sejauh ini belum ada entri sih, hiks) atau buka dokumennya di grup Vocaloid Fanfictions Indonesia! Mari kita ramaikan kembali fandom lagu-laguan ini! /yha

Oya, jangan lupa ikutan IFA, ya! /PROMOSI

Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya!


End file.
